


Evening at the Library

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [5]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei-working for the Rocheforts again-decides to have a quiet evening reading some of the Rochefort's vast collection in their huge library. Lili joins him, the two silently enjoying their night...until things naturally end up taking a bit of a turn and they might have to find out just how soundproof the library is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just an Afterparty one-shot PWP with this one. A light bit of fun before starting on the big, main series again! This one's about as like 'PWP' as you can get; it's more about where it takes place.

Lili wandered the manor, just a little bit bored this evening. The weather grew chill and rainy; she liked the clear days enough, but she didn't feel like going out and about, despite a few of her friends asking her to. She had debated it, but decided against it. She enjoyed seeing her friends most of the time, but every so often she preferred to stay at home.

She had trained for awhile, showered, and eaten; now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She could watch movies, but she wasn't particularly keen on anything that she had available. She had already trained and showered, so swimming in the indoor pool wasn't terribly in her interest, either.

She thought that perhaps reading a bit could entertain her.

She put on comfortable clothes to move about the house in-jeans, one of her many tight tank tops, and a long sleeved blouse over that she wore open; despite the mansion having adequate heat it wasn't the warmest, though she only needed a little extra cover. She went down the stairs and followed the hallways to the library. The Rocheforts had a _very_ impressive library; the thing was huge. Literally three stories high with winding stairs that took one up and around, it was well cataloged, though no servants were there at the moment.

The only person there was Sergei, sitting back on one of the large chairs with a book in his hand and a glass of some sort of alcohol on the table next to him. She guessed, by the book's appearance, it was a military history book...one of his favorite kinds.

She watched him a moment before taking a step; his head perked up almost straight away. He had excellent hearing, she remembered. He turned toward her, giving the little smirk that he would before putting a marker in the book, closing it, and putting it aside. He stood to walk over after taking a sip from his glass.

“Haven't seen you much today,” she said, looking up to him. She ran the back of her hand down his face.

“I've been training a bit more than usual. Plus extra guard duty.”

“You deserve the rest.” She leaned up to kiss him once on the mouth, which he returned. She then went to sit on one of the large sofas they had. The library was quite stunning; it was decorated in gray, black, and silver, with hints of red. It had a very old look as well; some of the furniture was antique. She believed the couch she was on now was one of the more modern ones, though it still had a similar design. It was quite comfortable, though.

Sergei joined her, sipping his drink and placing it on the long table in front of them, careful to use a coaster. He treated everything in the house with the utmost respect.

Except for _maybe_ a few items of furniture in her room...and the mats that one time in the training area. Though he didn't consider _that_ disrespectful; he was, after all, with the one person he very much cared for.

Lili looked around a bit before laying back on him. It had been awhile since she had gotten to spend actual time with him, and was happy she ran into him tonight when neither of them were busy. He reached his hand down to stroke her hair as he would do. She was surprised that Sergei was as affectionate as he was, even now-after what was probably a year and a half off and on.

She also mused that even his lighter touch would get her a bit fluttery in the pit of her stomach, as her mind could start to wander...particularly after it had been a little while. She squirmed a bit, feeling Sergei chuckle at that.

“What's so funny?” She faked a serious look.

He only smirked down at her a moment as he ran a hand up and down her leg.

_In the manor's library. No...this might not be the best idea. We can make it out of here, I think._

She placed her hand on his, stroking it lightly. They lay like that awhile in silence; Sergei would occasionally take a sip of his drink. He offered a bit to Lili; she sipped it, shuddering to his amusement. She liked some of the harder alcohol from time to time, but she would usually have to brace herself for it.

Lili then decided to have a little fun. She could take some initiative. Sitting up, she nodded toward him, motioning for him to wait. She quietly went over to lock the doors; the library had two entrances, but the servants would not think anything amiss as sometimes if anyone wanted some privacy, they would simply lock the doors to let them know.

_Okay, maybe we can't make it out. Oh well._

She walked back over to the couch. Sergei looked up at her, the smirk appearing again.

 _I think he heard,_ she thought. Not that she minded. She glanced down; judging by the slight protrusion in his trousers, he did indeed hear and already started to get turned on.

Truth be told, just laying with her turned him on. It was one of the many instances that Sergei could control if he _really_ tried...but why bother?

Lili leaned down, running a slim finger over his mouth. His tongue slid out to flick against it a few moments as she pulled her hand back and leaned in to kiss him lightly; her other hand ran down his chest. He wore only a gray tank top on his upper body-he was not bothered by the chill in the library, which had to be kept cool and dry to keep the books safe.

She stayed, kissing him a few more times before letting it deepen; she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide in. He had gotten very good at kissing over the months-well, year and a half-they had been having their affair. Lili was the only one he had done anything with since he was a teenager, but that didn't matter. He was perfectly adept with her.

She straddled him, giving him a slight squeeze with her legs. She was seemingly bent on doing...things with him right in the library; she was feeling bold tonight. Well, bold _and_ incredibly turned on.

It was actually fun for her to sneak around, as well. She liked the bit of adventure it allowed.

They broke for a few moments before meeting again another, longer kiss; Lili fumbling with Sergei's shirt, motioning for him to take it off. They broke one more time as he did just that, also sliding her blouse off in the process as he leaned back in to kiss her more. He had missed this, too, after all. 

It was becoming quite clear that _something_ was going to be happening in the library tonight. Lili liked it, though; she didn't know why, but as time went on she enjoyed the secret aspect more and more. They had been quite good-or maybe just damned lucky-that no one had caught on to their little affair, despite the fact it had been going on for awhile now. Lili's hands slid down to his waist as she stroked the front of his trousers; he was _very_ aroused indeed. She smiled, kissing down his chest. She decided to waste no time; while the doors were locked, they were in a bit of a precarious situation. She liked being daring, but not foolish. She began to unbutton the rough fabric; as usual, he had on his military cargoes. He did not often wear much else besides training shorts...or nothing.

Sergei exhaled, the familiar low moan coming from his throat; she smiled as she kissed the tip of his member, lightly flicking her tongue over it as his hand made its way into her hair. The library was so quiet, she could hear everything that much better; his heavy breathing had a slightly ragged sound to it as she began to slowly take him into her mouth, one hand massaging his huge leg while the other teased him underneath. She was quite good at knowing what he liked at this point.

He leaned back, his other hand on the arm of the couch as he leaned forward to watch her, as it felt so good to him right now. He was quite surprised at her actions, while he suspected they would have been together sooner than later-having been deprived of physical pleasure for a little while-the fact his quiet evening in the library took a turn for the _very_ pleasant was not something he would argue against.

Lili looked up at him, smiling slightly as she took him deeply into her mouth, her tongue running up and down his shaft as she sucked. She loved the pleased look on his face that she could get; she was getting quite horny herself right now. She shifted around, having slid her sneakers off and started to undo her jeans just to give herself a more relaxed feeling. She concentrated back on him, picking up the speed as he grunted, his fingers running a bit more roughly through her hair.

She shifted her position, her hand picking up speed teasing him underneath as she sucked harder. She felt him shiver, moaning low again. He was still quiet, as always; yet his low moans let her know everything. When he was vocal at all, he was very much enjoying himself. Which was about every time he was with her, but she still loved to hear it. 

She got a little bit of a salty taste in her mouth; she figured she could get him off soon. Given how horny she was herself, she wouldn't mind allowing him to do what he wished with her as soon as possible.

Sergei swallowed before he glanced down to watch her for a bit; his hand now gently stroking her hair, it would occasionally tighten when she would do something he particularly liked, be it flick her tongue quickly over him or suck him very deeply. He closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier as he occasionally thrust his hips; he knew he would come soon.

She sucked harder and harder-getting a little rough, since she knew he liked that. She felt him tense and moan low in his throat as he stroked the back of her head; he came rather strongly after that. She continued to suck, swallowing what came. Some women did not like doing this-but she didn't mind at all. She would never do it with any other man, though...not that she even _cared_ about other men at this point.

When she finished she pulled back slowly, wiping her mouth off lightly with her thumb. Sergei shifted, getting a little bit of the session's pleasure on the couch. Lili giggled, looking somewhat horrified at the same time as she frantically went to wipe it off. She had to keep herself from laughing too hard at that one.

_Good god, not this couch. Why couldn't we have moved..._

Sergei had smiled over at her as she licked her lips after her giggling had died down, taking a sip of water that was on the table. She always loved the way he looked afterward; it was so relaxed and genuinely happy, though he was subtle about it. He sat up, pushing back his thick hair as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips before trailing his mouth down.

He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do right now. He tended to like to spending time returning the favor whenever she got him first. Then again, he would sometimes just spend time there for no other reason except he liked pleasuring her.

He sat up again tugging her jeans and underwear off; only in her shirt and socks, she shivered from the chill in the room...though she knew she would be warming up very soon. She gasped as he lowered himself to kiss her mound twice slowly; he did not linger too long though as he came back up, sliding her shirt up to tease one of her breasts with his tongue for a few moments. He knew he didn't have all the time in the world, but he wanted to at least have a little bit of fun with her first.

She moaned, sliding her fingers into his thick hair. She gasped at his cool lips on her nipple; she shifted, feeling very wet now. He looked up at her, flicking his tongue over it a few times before lowering himself down again, this time resting his hand on her center to open her slightly. He leaned in, giving her a few lingering kisses right above and breathing in her scent before he slid his tongue between her legs, giving her light, teasing strokes right around her opening. She gasped; as always, it felt incredible.

Sergei settled closer, his free hand tracing her firm thigh and stomach as his tongue began to work faster, swirling all around to cover it in her taste. He glanced up at her; the small smile on her face as she tilted her head back told him he was doing just what she wanted him to. He continued, occasionally teasing her clit for a few moments as she squealed softly; she was careful to control how loud she was despite the good soundproofing.

She would look down as she liked to do; watching him pleasure her was always hot. The incredible silence of the place meant their breathing was more pronounced; she could also hear the sounds of his work a bit better, which made her shiver a bit. She was incredibly wet, and he was taking full advantage. She slid her legs up onto his shoulders as his hands slid to her waist; he pushed closer, opening his mouth to take in more of her taste.

He was fully enjoying this situation; he knew it would take him awhile, but he didn't mind it taking awhile to get aroused again. He knew she didn't mind. He sort of liked the forbidden aspect of their sneaking around as well; that tiny side of him that still liked to live beyond his duty quite relished these times they had together.

After some time of him teasing her in all the ways she liked, Lili felt him lick faster and faster before he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it; she squealed even louder, knowing she would come soon. She thrust her hips toward his mouth, again and again; after he began to roll his tongue right over her clit she squealed and felt herself let go; she held onto him, matching the rhythm of his long licks as he took in all he could. She moaned out more as she held onto his head with both hands; he pushed close again, drinking her in. Only when he was done sliding his tongue around did he pull back, his chin slightly wet and a smirk on his face. He glanced up at her a moment before kissing her center lightly again and resting his head on her thigh.

He planned on doing this a little longer...he would be ready for her soon. He knew he might have to hurry a little, but she was very sensitive after the first time and could get her off quickly. He stayed, nuzzling her leg a few more moments before swirling his tongue around again; he wasted no time at all. Faster and faster, he thrust it inside of her awhile as his lips touched her clit to begin to suck it again; she squealed a little louder than she would have liked given the incredible sensitivity. He felt her shudder and come one more time, her voice a bit shakier than it was earlier; he was now harder than ever after everything.

Lili lay back, always loving how this felt. There were no two ways about it-he gave her incredible head and she realized again how lucky she was in her given situation, especially with some of the stories her friends had told her. She of course could not share her own back, which she was sort of sad about. She had so much fun with him and she would have loved to brag about what she had.

She sat up, reaching for him as he licked his lips and wiped his mouth, quickly removing the protection he usually carried these days-he found himself ending up with her in rather different situations more often-he prepared to enter her. She repositioned, seemingly happy to stay underneath of him this time; wincing a bit at the wetness she felt on the couch underneath of her. She knew she'd have to do something about it afterward, as she didn't think to put anything underneath of her despite knowing damn well how wet he would get her. She ran her hands down his back as he slid inside. 

He grit his teeth in pleasure; he kissed her lightly on the mouth a few times as he began to thrust. He was quite pleased she decided to instigate this night. It would not take long; he could push things along fairly quickly if necessary. They would have time later to take it easy and have a longer session.

Lili leaned her head forward to bite at his shoulder; he almost growled low in his throat at this, given his penchant for liking things a little rough. Her nails raked down his back a bit harder than usual tonight; she wasn't sure why but she was a little more into it than their typical night. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrusts as he nipped lightly at her neck, careful not to leave marks before moving to her mouth, kissing her deeply and biting at her lower lip.

Sergei hoped that they didn't decide to use a key or something tonight. He was a man of few words as it was; having to explain this situation would be well beyond his ability.

He thrust faster, the silence of the room punctuated with their heavy breathing and sounds of their rather intense activities. He knew he would be getting off soon, and she seemed about ready as well. He growled low, thrusting as he came; grunting a bit as she clamped around him. He grit his teeth, nuzzling her neck as he finished.

Lili sighed; she separated from him like she had many times before, sitting up. Sergei quickly adjusted himself, cleaning up as well as he could with a handkerchief he would keep on him. He usually didn't use the handkerchief for such things, but it came in handy this time. Lili had started to move around as well to try to fix herself up the best she could-and then started to giggle when she saw the couch.

It was a bit of a mess.

“I...have to go do _something_ about this. Hang on,” she laughed. Sergei even smirked; it _would_ be quite hard to explain if Mr. Rochefort walked in to read something and the couch had the remnants of their affair on it.

She came back with some tissues from the bathroom. Sergei helped; he was quite good at cleaning up after problems, though truth be told he had never had to do something like _this_ before his affair with Lili. After awhile everything was clean, it no longer smelled like two people had pleasured each other on it, and Lili collapsed in the chair next to it, sighing in relief. She inhaled; the library had the familiar smell of the giant, old multi-story room that it was-just books, leather, and the like. 

“We should be more careful,” she chuckled.

“You started it this time.”

Lili glared at him jokingly. “Yes, I know.”

Sergei knelt in front of her, brushing back some of her hair gently. He smirked. She leaned forward to kiss him for a moment. Afterward she chuckled again.

“We'll be more careful next time."

He nodded. “I wouldn't want this to end.”

She smiled warmly at those words. She never would have expected him to say something like that.

He leaned in to kiss her one more time, before standing and putting his tank top back on. Lili adjusted her sneakers, blouse, and hair. She walked over to one of the shelves, selecting a book; she chose one on fashion history. She unlocked the door, sitting next to him on the couch as if nothing had happened.

Sergei occasionally glanced at her as she read.

He took care of her. That was what he was hired for, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed as always. No idea what the next scenario they'll be shoved into will be. In time, we'll know. In time. 
> 
> I realized with a lot of my lemons, while I enjoy describing the acts themselves(and all of the mess that goes with them), I like describing the feelings and other things in the scene a lot as well, moreso than some others that I've read. I guess it's sort of my thing!


End file.
